I'll always be here for you
by vix8
Summary: the X-men go on a mission and something goes horribley wrong...... scottjean please review! thanks vix


Hay Scott what are you doing said Kirk. Nothing said Scott. Fine then can you please come and help me with my homework said Kirk. Yip said Scott. Kirk and Scott walk off and then kitty went into Scott and Jean's room. This was all part off their plan to see if Scott and Jean did like each other. But kitty couldn't find any thing in there. They had to like each other because they are always fighting and some how Scott always seems to always save Jean in those sticky situations. Thank Scott said Kirk. And as soon as he turned the corner Kirk teleported and got kitty so she would not get caught then they sat in their room and reviewed what she had found but she didn't find anything. But then kitty looked at her watch it was time for school. We have to go said kitty. Bye professor said kitty on the way through the door. After lunch on the way to class wolverine came rushing up to them and told then to find Scott and then teleport to the mansion there is some thing going down. They found Scott, and thenelf Scott yelled looking round. And what have you done with Jean. Suddenly Invisoe and jean appear out of know where. "Scott help me", Jean screamed. Let her go. Ok said Invisoe. And he let her go she ran to Scott crying. She had a bruise across her right cheek. What happened to your cheek said Scott? He hit me said Jean. Scott I'm still here TRANQUILLISERES now all of your friends are asleep except for one and that is wolverine I hate him I will deal with him later and soon you all will be dead but if you can kill me before 5 am tomorrow morning then you will go free. Now you have ten seconds to get away goodbye. He said as he faded away and said "Remember there is no one coming in and no getting out". "Right now we have to find wolverine use your mind" said Scott. "I've found him follow me" said Jean. "Here" She said. "Wolverine we have until 5 am to kill him or we will die" said Scott. "Right lets go to the lab and see what will kill this dude" said wolverine. "Ok, me and Scott will look in the freezer and you can look in those papers over their" said Jean.

10 minutes later. "Hey look at this" said Jean. Scott went over and had a look and wolverine stood at the door of the freezer they turned around and a crow bar was floating through the air. Suddenly it went right through wolverine with no warning and he fell to his knees in pain and the crow bar flipped around in the air to the hook end and it had a go at Scott and it mist his middle but got his side and then he fell to the ground. Jean could not do any thing because she was so worried about what will happened to wolverine and Scott she was so mixed up. Then Invisoe appear and shout a tranquilliser in to Wolverine's chest. He closed the door of the freezer and locked it. "Scott, Scott weak up" screamed Jean. "Ok, ok arr I'm awake" Scott said. He was hurt pretty bad. "Try and sit up this is going to hurt a bit so try not to look" said jean. She put her hand in his wonned and he yelled in pain. "Well he got no organ but we need something to close the wonned um, um are duck tape" she said as she looked around the freezer. She closed up the wonned and then she asked him. "Can you feel this?" She picked up his hand and squeezed it. "A little bit" he said. "It is very cold in here you must be freezing" said Scott. "Yes I am a little cold" said Jean. "Come here" said Scott. He opened his arms and she went over to him and she sat up close to him and he put his arms around her. "Are you any warmer?" "Yes a little".

2 minutes later. "Scott! Scott are you still awake?" Jean asked worriedly. There was no answer. "Oh no Scott, Scott you have to wake up". She stared shaking him and then stopped. "We're not going to die here" she said. She remembered that she can blast open the door. She took off Scott's glasses but his glasses his eyes were closed and there was no beam. So she tried to use her own powers to open the lock she was trying for about 5 minutes

Suddenly the door swung open and then she grabbed Scott put his glasses back on and dragged him out of the freezer. She stared a fire to warm him up. Then started her search for Invisioe. Before she found him, she made a flame thrower out of a gas bottle and a lighter. He came around the corner and she fire the flame thrower at him then she picked him up with her mind and through him up ageist the wall. He got up and grabbed her by the hair and waked her head on a drain pipe, punched her in the stomach a few times.

Suddenly Scott came running and shout him in the back, Invisoe fell to the ground letting go of Jean. She stood up and run to Scott. Invisoe was finally dead. Then they went to the control room and opened the elevator doors. They got kitty, Kirk, storm and wolverine and went up to the jet and flew back to the mansion. When they got back to the mansion they get everybody off the jet and put them is the hospital wing and slowly every body woke up and they went and saw the professor. "Welcome back everybody" said the professor. Suddenly Scott collapsed. "Oh no Scot" said Jean, "Wolverine, get him into the hospital wing now".

They got to the hospital wing. "We are going to need to bandage this up now", said Jean, as she bandaged up Scott, "Are, there all done now we have to wait for him to wake up". "You can go if you want I will be fine by my self" she said to wolverine. "Are you shier?" he asked. "Yip".

The next day. Scott awakens. "How do you feel", said Jean. "Fine did you stay up all night" he asked. "Yeh, most of it" said answered, "Lets go and see the professor now". "Ok, but you will need that to be rebandaged to night ok", said jean. "Yes". Hi professor", said Scott. "Hi Scott do you feel better", replied the professor. "Yes thank you". "We were all like worried about you" said kitty. "Jean you look very tyred" said Scott. Suddenly she fainted in to Scott's arms. "Man, she was tired", Scott joked. He took her up to her bedroom and put her on her bed. He didn't know this but everybody watched him put the blankets over her then slowly lower his head down and gently kiss her forehead and he softly said "Sweet dreams" he closed the curtains and walked out closing the door behind him. Then he went out and brought something. He went back to the mansion and sat on the couch and watched TV. At ten he went to be. In the morning he went down steers for breakfast and sat down by her. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. "Good how bout you? You didn't get you gash rebandaged last night" she complained. "I didn't want to wake you, you where really tyred he replied. "Well come on then we have to go and get it rebandaged now then".

When they got there. "Well come and sit on this table then and can you please take off your shirt then lie down I will just go and get the bandages." "Well are you all ready" she asked. "Yes" he said. First she took the old bandages off then had a look at it. "Well it doesn't look that bad, this is going to sting a bit but it will do you some good" she warned, "There you go you can go now we can go have breakfast. "Wait I have something for you", Scott got a little box out his pocket and gave it to Jean. s\She opened it. "Wow it is beautiful". It was a beautiful gold and silver diamond and ruby studded bracelet. "Look on the inside" he said. "I will always be there love Scott" she read out loud "Oh no I couldn't take this from you" she said. "But I want it to be yours you saved me life and what it says is true I will always be there for you jean" he explained, "Well put it on I want to see what it looks like". "Oh ok then" she putting it on. "Wow it looks great", said Scott.

"Well come on let go have breakfast".

Later that day. "Wow where did you get that from?" said kitty. "Oh this Scott gave it to me this morning" she said. "Do you like him?" said kitty. "Yeh I do, but don't tell any one", Jean confessed. "Well what are you going to do about it?" kitty asked... Oh nothing.

That night. "We need to change the bandages again Scott" Jean beckoned. "Ok let's go then" Scott didn't argue. Just after she had put the bandages back on when she was sticking on the last piece of tape he grabbed her hand and she slowly looked up "yes", she said as they steered in to each others eyes. "I just want to see your beautiful face again" he answered. "He reached out his hand and slowly traced his finger along her lips. Then they slowly kissed her. They broke apart. And she said "I love you Scott I could live another day and not see you", Then she started to cry. "What is wrong why are you crying?" he asked shocked. "If you had died at that lab I don't know what I would have done with my self", she sobbed. "Well I did die did I, shih, shih, shih come here it's all right I'm here", He put his arms around her and rocked he back and fourth and rubbed her back soothing her. It's all right; it's all right just let it all out. They sat there a while. Just sitting in each others arms.

The End


End file.
